La sartén, la mejor arma
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Nyssa era una chica paciente, o eso se había considerado; hasta que su hermana trata de llevarle al límite de estos al insistir que la mejor arma era una sartén. Este fic participa del reto temático de abril "Campamento Mestizo" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de abril "Campamento Mestizo" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sartén, la mejor arma

¿Saben? Nyssa se consideraba una chica bastante paciente, quizás porque cuando haces un arma y esta tiene que ser perfecta para matar monstruos-peso, filo, ese tipo de cosas-sin duda tenías que estar mentalmente preparado para dedicarte días a algún proyecto.

No había tenido problema con hacerse del cargo de la líder de la cabina de Hefestos-no es que le alegrara el que Jake declinara por ella y se hiciera formal con la muerte de su hermano pequeño, mas esas eran las circunstancias-tampoco el que básicamente a ella y a los demás de la cabaña les presionaran para hacer las mejores armas por la guerra contra los romanos que termino siendo contra monstruos. Había logrado mantener su postura y una mirada serena; aun temblando por dentro.

Pero esto ya era el colmo.

— Esto no está a discusión—decía frotándose las sienes ante la niña de caireles color miel y ojos oscuros que se ampliaron ante su negativa; ella no entendía como una chica que parecía una princesa era su hermana, aunque tomando en cuenta que Leo parecía más de Hermes que de Hefestos también era mejor no hablar.

— ¡Pero la sartén es genial! —Argumento elevando la primera arma que había diseñado-luego de que le enseñaron todos los pasos con respecto a moverse en la forja sin perder un miembro-que sí, tal y como dijo era una sartén.

¿Olvido mencionar que aparte de parecerse _quería_ ser una verdadera princesa? Claire le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza, se notaba que su madre le dejo ver muchas películas para niñas y ahora que sabía que el mundo era "mágico"-en las propias palabras de la cría de 9 años-quería poner en marcha todo lo que podía sobre ser una princesa; le estaba quebrando la cabeza de tal forma que una vez ellas dos dejaran de ser el foco de atención iría a la enfermería para pedirle a Kayla una aspirina.

Había que admitir que en sí, estaba bien construido el artilugio por lo menos. La base completamente redonda que resplandecía por el bronce celestial, con un mango suave al tacto pero igual de duro que el resto del artilugio. Le impresiono cuando en la demostración del elemento de cocina golpeó varias veces una de las columnas del sótano y no presentaba ni un rasguño.

No obstante, ese no era el punto. El campamento era permisivo con las armas-cosa que se demostraba al ver cómo había tanto alabardas como escopetas-más existían límites. Y en definitiva, la sartén **no** era un arma.

— Me da igual que sea genial, no sirve para la batalla y no puedes tenerla—trato de apelar a lo lógico; tanta madures de su parte le hacía olvidar que trataba con una niña.

— ¡¿Cómo que no?! —protesto mientras girando el artilugio-la morena no estaba segura si fue automático o solo porque quería señalar lo guay que era-golpeó al pobre idiota que estaba más cerca de ella, Shane.

— ¡Ay! —el chico no tardo en saltar en una pierna sujetándose la rodilla, que es donde le había dado.

— Hombre, viéndolo así parece bastante útil.

— ¡Harley! —reprendió al menor, que de inmediato dio un paso hacia atrás; probablemente por la vena que sentía punzar en su cabeza. Volteó a Claire que lejos de intimidarse, solo parpadeo confusa.

— ¿Qué? ¿No se supone que los hermanos se golpean entre ellos? —aparentemente, la otra era hija única, así que la dinámica fraternal no le sonaba de mucho. No es como si creyera que realmente hubiera una que funcionara con cada familia, pero algo le decía que el golpearse con elementos de cocina no era exactamente un buen modelo que tomar en cuenta.

Se limitó a suspirar negando con la cabeza, con la idea del homicidio clara vez más atractiva en su mente.

— ¡Por favor _die Schwester_! —ugh, detalle molesto; Claire era alemana por su lado mortal y si hay algo que la mocosa sabía saber bien, era decir algunas palabras en el idioma-a saber cuántas supiera-y pusiera unos ojitos que le darían envidia al mismo gato con botas.

Jake miraba todo al lado suyo, a diferencia de ella tenía una mirada pensativa y sin perder el control. Honestamente, creía que era mejor que él fuera el líder; sin embargo declino cuando pudo y le animaba para que siguiera con su cargo, animándola y sirviendo de su mano derecha en cualquier situación en la que se necesitara otro enfoque.

— ¿Por qué no la dejamos usar la sartén en captura la bandera? —pregunto casualmente, Nyssa apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando empezó a explicarse— Si están buena arma, sin duda le va a servir.

_Tienes que estar bromeando_ estaba por salir de su boca cuando un chillido alegre salió de la niña con la que estaba discutiendo.

— ¡Si! ¡Les prometo que haré lo mejor posible y verán que buena arma es! —grito emocionada mientras balanceaba la sartén entre sus manos con un leve tarareo.

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? —le pregunto al mayor con un brazo entre sus hombros, tratando de que la conversación quedará entre ellos. Jake no pareció perder su punto de vista en ningún momento.

— Sabes que al ser su primera vez la protegeremos y la dejaremos en el lado defensivo; cuando no pueda hacer nada argumentaremos que de haber tenido otra arma le hubiera ido mejor y fin del asunto—se encogió de hombros calmadamente. Nyssa apretó los dientes, detestaba cuando su hermano era tan bueno argumentado que le callaba la boca.

— Vale, pero cuando Malcolm este hecho una fiera porque uno de los miembros de su equipo tiene un utensilio de cocina, tú te vas a calar su diatriba—declaro mientras subía las escaleras para pedirle una pastilla a su novia; sabiendo que si volteaba vería la ligera sonrisa de Jake que haría que en definitiva le pegara un puñetazo.

Lo que no se espero fue que de hecho los chicos de Hebe atacaran por el lado defensivo y Claire de hecho hiciera un buen uso de la sartén, dejando suficientes chichones y morados que los de Apolo tuvieron que hacer una crema para todos.

Esa misma noche durante la cena Claire estuvo hablando por todo lo alto sobre los beneficios de su "arma"-y aparentemente Harley se había hecho creyente y haría una-. Mientras Nyssa despedazaba su bistec y Jake reía entre dientes.

La líder de la cabina de Hefestos había perdido ante una niña de 9 años y una sartén.


End file.
